Strip Twister
by emmajenniferjones
Summary: Killian had decided to visit Emma as Henry was with Regina and her parents had moved out, leaving Emma the loft. They were messing about, telling funny stories and making fun of each other. Them Emma had an idea. Twister was one of Emma's favourite games growing up. She decided to show it to Killian, hoping he would love it just as much. Killian decided to add an unexpected twist.


Killian had decided to pay Emma a visit as Henry was with Regina for the weekend and her parents had moved into a different house, leaving Emma the loft. They were messing about, telling funny stories and making fun of each other. Them Emma had an idea.

"Wait. Wait." She said still giggling and standing up. "I want to play a game with you." She said as she started walking backwards towards the stairs.

"What sort of a game?" Killian asked her, standing up, unsure if she was being sexual or not.

"Just wait here and I'll go get it." She responded turning around and walking upstairs.

5 minutes later she had come back downstairs, lay out the white plastic mat with the coloured spots, taken the spinner out the box and explained the rules.

"So when someone falls, the game is over?" he asked her confused.

"Yea, it's fun, honestly," she replied, smiling.

"It doesn't sound very fun." He said sounding like a stroppy child, before having an idea. "But I know what will make it fun," he said, smirking at her.

"And what would that be?" she asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Every time someone falls over, they have to remove an item of clothing."

"What? Strip twister?" she laughed. "Ok. Fine" she chuckled.

"Wait, Swan. What if it lands on left hand for me? I'm at a slight disadvantage in that area of body parts."

"We'll just spin it again," she responded, knowing it wouldn't be comfortable for him the lean on his hook for a long time.

"Ok. Sounds good, you go first," he said as he spun the spinner for her. "Right hand, green" he told her and she placed her right hand on the closest green spot.

They each had a few goes before Emma fell over as a result of not taking her socks off, leaving her topless, in just her sheer black bra.

The kept playing and then Killian fell, he leant back, whipped away his shirt and they carried on.

"Right hand, yellow," he said for himself. He moved his right hand towards the closest yellow spot, not paying attention to here he was going. He looked up to discover the zipper of Emma's jeans in his face, her in almost a backbend, meaning her mound was stretching her jeans.

The next person to fall was Emma, again. Except this time she did it deliberately, knowing how agitated and aroused he would be, seeing her so vulnerable but knowing she wouldn't let him touch her until the game was over. They both stood up and Killian fixed his trousers as he made eye contact with Emma. She kept her eyes locked to his as she unhooked the button at the top of her jeans and pulled down the zipper slowly, knowing how aroused he would be under those tight leather trousers. Still not breaking eye contact, she bit her lower lip and slowly pushed down her tight jeans, revealing the incredibly sexy black lace thong she used as an excuse for underwear. Throwing the jeans on the floor she winked at him and he spun the spinner.

Emma fell first this time and she stood up.

"Take it off then love, I've seen it all before," he said smirking.

"Maybe I don't want to take it off, _love_ ," she replied mocking him. "Maybe I want _you_ to take it off."

"Ok then, Swan. If you insist." He said, grinning as he walked over to where she was standing.

He used his hook to sweep the hair out of the way and used his right hand to swiftly undo the clasp. He pulled down the straps, his fingers trailing down the sides of her arms, and lightly brushing over her butt cheeks on the way down. Finally, he threw the bra on the floor and stepped back to take in the beauty of his swan.

"My God, Swan. You are the most beautiful being in all the realms." He said, eyeing her up and down before focusing on her plump breasts.

The next thing she knew, his lips were smothering hers and his right hand reached up to her left breast and started twiddling her nipple in between his fingers. She suddenly pulled away from him, grabbing his wrist so his fingertips were touching her nipple just enough to feel how hard it was, but not enough to do anything with it, causing a deep, throaty moan to escape his lips.

"We keep playing until one of us is butt naked, ok?" she questioned, her lips millimetres from his, her hot breath on his lips, before pulling away and passing him the spinner. He spun the spinner for her and watched as she moved her left hand to a red spot and then spun the spinner for himself.

Knowing that he had nothing on under his black leather trousers, meaning they both only had one more item of clothing left, she was determined to win, knowing she was at an advantage as he was only slightly distracted.

This round was the longest, both determined to win. Emma was told to put her left hand on a green spot. There was one right next to her, but then she realised she had an even better option. She leaned over to the next one along, which was slightly further in front of her but it was worth it. She looked down to see if her plan had worked, and it had. Her plump, round breasts with her erect nipples were hanging in front of Killian's face. _Bingo_. She thought, smirking to herself. she heard his breath hitch as he realised their current position.

"My God, Swan," he breathed heavily. "You will be the death of me, I swear to the heavens."

She smirked down at him. "You could just end the game and then you would be completely free to touch me wherever and however you want, with whatever part of your own body," she trailed off, biting her lip.

"I am no quitter, Miss Swan. You should know this. Once I commit to something, I stay well and truly committed," he replied equally as seductively, eyeing her breasts.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't rather end this right now?" she questioned, leaning further onto her front arm, moving her breasts closer to his face.

His tongue darted out and swiped across the nipple which was easiest to access, causing Emma to gasp and bite her tongue.

The next thing she knew, he had sat down, pulling her by her hip so she was straddling him and their lips were smashed together. The kiss was intimate, passionate, full of lust.

She started grinding her hips onto his crotch, feeling his hard erection fighting with his constrictive leather trousers. She continued grinding onto him as she pressed her breasts against his hair-sprinkled chest, causing a moan to escape from his lips as his tongue swiped along her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which was quickly granted. As their tongues battled for dominance, one of her hands tangled in his hair as the other ran up and down his muscular back. He had one hand in her hair, pulling her closer as his hook was fiddling with the waistband of her thong.

She started moving her kisses away from his mouth, towards his jawline. She moved down his throat, him tilting back his head, giving her easier access, then up towards his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe, flicking her tongue around his hoop earring and biting her way up his ear before moving so her lips were back at his ear lobe.

"You lost." She breathed into his ear, before pulling back and standing up, offering him a hand to help pull him up. "Now take off your trousers, pirate."

Killian removed his trousers and glanced up at her, smirking. He stalked over to where she was standing, admiring her body and licking his lips. As he reached her his right hand grabbed a hold of her round breast, which fit perfectly in his hand, the hard, worn skin of his hand contrasting with the soft, delicate breast, and started massaging it, flicking her nipple with his thumb. As he did this, his hook moved round to her butt and gently stroked the round area. She leaned in and kissed him, passion taking over them both, as she moved her hands round to rest on his strongly defined behind. Digging in her nails as she squeezed and massaged every inch of it, knowing how much he enjoyed it. This time it was him who pulled away.

"Let's take this somewhere else. To the bedroom, perhaps?" he asked keeping his lips millimetres away from hers.

"Lead the way, pirate." She responded, strongly pronouncing the 't' at the end.


End file.
